Forever sounds perfect
by inthemirror
Summary: This just popped into my head earlier today, and I had to get it out! Stella and Mac have a case that gets them hot. It's complete. Rated M for smut and language. This is my second SMacked story. I like reviews, but hey, who doesn't? Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, though, they would've been together a long time ago. =)

A/N: I just want to say that I love reviews. Really, all reviews. Also, my writing style is one that has a lot of sentence fragments. A lot of people don't like that, which is fine. I just like to clear up that it is done on purpose. =) I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor loved his job. The members of his team were quick to point out that he worked himself half to death, and that he was too stressed for his own good. But there was something about giving a voice to people who had been wronged, and who could no longer speak for themselves that really made him feel happy. He was devoted to his job, which was why he was always working doubles and sometimes triples. And it was also the reason that he was always sleeping in his office, too wrapped up in his cases to take the time to go home. Although it looked like he was just a workaholic with no life to go home to, Mac Taylor knew better— his job _was_ his life.

No one on his team worried about his work habits more than Stella Bonasera. She was on his case almost every day– telling him he needed to rest more, to pick up a hobby, to go out once in awhile. And while a part of him wanted to take her advice, he couldn't help but argue the fact that she needed to take her own advice before he would take her seriously. Stella worked almost as much as Mac did, and they both knew it.

Besides, Mac was beginning to understand that the only way Stella would be able to get him out of the office would be if she were to start accompanying him. His feelings for Stella had always been strong. Since they met, they had been the best of friends. Recently, however, he was definitely feeling more drawn to her than ever before.

It started when he found himself thinking of her as he fell asleep at night. His mind would go over the conversations they shared that day. He would try to recall the way she laughed at his jokes and the light touches they shared– whether it was when she was handing him a case file, or when he was guiding her gently through a doorway.

Every so often they shared one of those intimate moments— she would embrace him after a difficult case and kiss his cheek or the corner of his mouth lightly before she left for home. Those nights were sleepless ones for Mac. He replayed the scenes over and over, memorizing the way she smelled, the way her soft lips felt against his face and her smooth voice whispering to him.

Those sleepless nights were steadily coming more frequently. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Eventually, he had found his way to one conclusion he was finally ready for: he was in love with Stella.

Unfortunately, before he could act on his new revelation, crime in New York City had taken a dramatic turn upwards. They were swamped every day. Today, they were dealing with what seemed at first to be a very weird, but routine, suicide regarding a CEO of a successful investment firm. The victim, Mr. Bill Getty, was found naked, sitting behind his desk in his leather chair with an empty champagne glass in front of him. Tox results showed cyanide in his system.

Stella and Mac were in his office, wrapping up the final paperwork on the case when his phone rang.

" Taylor."

"Hey Mac. Our suicide case may have just taken an interesting turn," Sid said on the other line.

"Oh yeah? What's up?" Mac was intrigued, but also tired. He was hoping to ask Stella out to dinner tonight if the case closed early.

"Well, I found some post-mortem bruising and some new scratch marks on the body that I must have missed on my preliminary exam," he said. "They're consistent with sexual activity, and my math shows that they occurred extremely close to time of death. You may have a witness to Mr. Getty's death. Or a suspect."

"Check for any DNA and epithelials we may have missed. Stella and I will go over our notes." Mac hung up. "Bad news, Stel. This case may have just turned into a homicide." She raised her eyebrows at him and groaned. "Sid found signs of sexual activity occurring close to time of death."

"I interviewed all of Mr. Getty's coworkers. Quite a few of them hinted that he may have been romantically involved with his partner, Sara Rivers," Stella pointed out, flipping through her notes. "From the sounds of it, they were inseparable. And it wasn't much of a secret that they were having sex."

"Let's bring her in," Mac replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The interrogation room was chilly, but Mac and Stella were comfortable considering how hot the weather was in the city. They had been hit by a heat-wave this week, and everyone was still getting used to it. Mac couldn't help but notice that the amount of clothing Stella had worn this week was significantly less than he was used to as well. Today her sleeveless black blouse cut down low in the front and ruffled around her chest and collar, accentuating her collarbones and cleavage.

Stella had noticed that everyone seemed to be affected by the heat except Mac, who appeared as calm and collective as ever. She found it sexy that he could look so composed in his suit and dress shirt even though it was pushing 85 degrees outside in mid-April.

Stella had fallen for Mac long ago. She actually wasn't sure when, or why, exactly she had fallen in love with him. All she knew was one day she woke up and realized that she would never love anyone the way she loved him, and she may as well just forget about trying with anyone else. It had been difficult, but eventually Stella came to terms with the idea that she was destined for a life alone, silently observing the man she was in love with because there was no way he could ever feel the same about her.

Now, his deep voice startled her back to reality as Sara Rivers was led into the room and sat down across from them.

"Miss Rivers, what exactly was your relationship with Bill Getty?" he asked sternly.

"We were business partners. We started our firm ten years ago, and our hard work is just starting to pay off," she said quietly.

Stella cut in. "What were you doing in his office last night after business hours?"

"What? Oh, that. Yeah, I had drinks with a potential investor last night. I closed the deal. It's the biggest deal we've ever gotten, so I went straight back to the office instead of home last night to give Bill the good news. We had a glass of champagne to celebrate. And I left."

"That seems like a detail you should have mentioned to us during our first round of questions, Miss Rivers. You were the last person to see him alive," Mac said.

"You don't think I…" she trailed off. "I would never…"

"Look we're going to cut right to the chase here because we know you're still not telling us everything," Stella interrupted. "We know the two of you had sex last night. In his office."

Sara Rivers let out a sob after a short moment of silence.

"He raped me."


	3. Chapter 3

Stella and Mac were back at the scene of the crime. Bill Getty's office was luxurious, exactly what you'd expect for the CEO of a successful investment firm.

"Condom wrapper under the desk, Stel," Mac pointed out. He photographed it and picked it up. The wrapper had been opened, but the condom was still inside.

"That's odd," Stell muttered. "Usually, if you make it that far, you wind up using it…"

The thought of Stella opening a condom wrapper flew into Mac's brain and he had to work to push it out again.

"We'll check the wrapper for DNA and prints," Mac said.

Mac's phone rang. It was Flack.

"Hey Mac, this really isn't adding up. If the victim raped Sara Rivers, there would be bruises on her, not on _his_ body. Besides, the office staff was sure the two were dating. Why would he rape her?"

"We're still trying to piece it all together, Flack. Stella and I just found an open condom wrapper with the condom still inside on Bill Getty's office floor. What rapist opens a condom and then decides against using it?" Mac said, pacing.

"This just doesn't make sense. I think Sara Rivers may be lying, but there's no way to prove it," Flack said desperately.

"Let's get a warrant for her phone records and look for calls between the two of them. _Maybe_ it'll get us somewhere." Mac hung up.

He looked up and saw Stella across the room, standing at the small office bar against the far wall. Her face was scrunched up in concentration. He knew that look– she was running through the evidence in her mind, trying to find flaws in the stories they were given. She was currently staring at a photo of Bill Getty's bruised upper thigh. Whatever had caused it was about three inches long, very thin and rectangular.

"Our job might be a bit more tolerable if we had stocked bars in our offices," she teased and looked back at him. She was surprised by the look on his face. He was staring at her, almost hungrily, his eyes roaming her body up and down freely for a short moment. He caught himself, cleared his throat and smiled at her in agreement.

"Let's run with what we know for a minute. The trace on the Bill Getty's body suggests that he and Sara definitely had sex. She says it was non-consensual, right?" he asked.

"Right…" she said. "But nothing about the evidence from his body definitively leads to rape. It probably could have been consensual. If we can prove it, maybe we can shake her up enough to get a motive out of her. Come here, Mac."

Her last words startled him, but he was already walking her way.

"Okay, so according to Sara Rivers, she was standing at the bar, pouring champagne when Bill Getty walked in, talking on his cell phone. When he saw her, he set the cell phone down on the bar and pressed her against it from behind," she said quietly.

"Is this supposed to be a reenactment? Isn't that what Lindsay does?" he teased as he stepped behind her without closing the distance.

"Well, it works for her. She always ends up being right, doesn't she?" Stella laughed. "Come on, Mac. We're adults. Let's run through this. This could break the case," she was startled at her own words. Such an intimate reenactment with Mac may not be the best idea. She hoped she could trust herself to keep composed.

But when she felt his body suddenly against her own, she couldn't help the small gasp that came from her mouth.

"You're right. What's next?" his voice was close to her ear and she was glad he couldn't see her face because she was sure it was flushed.

"You pin me to the bar while I'm pouring the champagne," Stella read from the notes in front of her. Sara Rivers had given her account of what had transpired between her and Bill Getty. They needed to prove that the sex was mutually consensual, and then hopefully a motive for murder would follow.

Mac did as he was told. He gently pushed Stella's small frame against the bar, hoping he could contain his… well… excitement. He couldn't imagine how embarrassed he would be if this scientific reenactment turned into an awkward situation. She was irresistible though. He inhaled deeply and he was sure his eyes rolled back when he took in her scent. He wouldn't sleep for weeks.

"Okay…" she said weakly. "Sara said he was kissing her neck. That doesn't seem like the behavior of a rapist. She could have easily called for help here. Not to mention…" she trailed off when Mac began nuzzling her neck and shoulder with his own mouth. The stubble from his slight five o'clock shadow sent chills up her spine, but she quickly recovered. "Not to mention she wasn't really in too vulnerable a position here. It wouldn't have been hard to hurt him and run."

"Good point. So he wasn't violent, at least not at this point. What's next in her story?" Mac asked, not removing his mouth from her neck.

"Uhhh… they each took a glass and toasted to their business, and drank. She said he downed his glass immediately and poured himself another before she even finished her first one."

"Even if he had two quick glasses, that would not be enough alcohol to make a man of his size act oddly. This isn't making sense," he said, puzzled.

Stella spun in his arms and pretended to toast an imaginary champagne glass against his hand. He smiled.

"Okay. This is where she said it got violent. He put their glasses down and forced himself on her. After he kissed her for awhile, he undressed her and himself and set her on his desk across the room," she commented. The two detectives walked across the room to the oak desk.

"Wait a second. Hawkes had epithelials from someone other than Bill Getty on his shirt buttons, pants zipper as well as his tie. I bet they're Sara Rivers' epithelials. She undressed him," Mac said as Stella sat herself on the edge of Getty's desk, spread her legs a little and beckoned Mac forward.

Stella smiled an embarrassed smile and touched Mac's tie lightly when he had positioned himself between her legs. She wished more than anything that she could remove it, but that would definitely breech the line of professionalism.

"Okay, well that's definitely something," she said quietly, looking at him unwaveringly. He stared right back and almost groaned when he saw her bite her bottom lip. Her hands on his tie had almost been enough for him to push her back on the desk and have his way with her right there. Luckily, he had caught himself before he did anything crazy.

"I think I may have just figured out the mystery behind our vic's bruised upper-thigh," Stella said.

"What are you thinking?" Mac asked.

She looked embarrassed. "Come here." Stella pulled him forward and leaned back on the desk's surface, taking him with her. Her voice in his ear made him dizzy. "If they had sex right here, it would be… um… likely that Sara would have wrapped her… um… legs around him. The heel of a stiletto would make that thin rectangular shape. And the placement of the bruise fits,"

Stella's voice was faint and husky at the same time as she lifted a leg and wrapped it around Mac's frame, placing the heel of her shoe in the correct spot under on his thigh, right below his bottom. The weight of his body on hers was making her hot, and she knew her chest was heaving up and down but couldn't do anything about it. She found a bit of consolation in the fact that Mac was obviously affected by this position as well.

"I'm sorry, Stel," Mac whispered, embarrassed that he couldn't control his body. She chuckled ever-so-lightly.

"Really, don't worry about it, Mac," she said warmly. "It's understandable."

He raised his head, keeping his body in its current, beautiful position, and looked into her eyes. "Occupational hazard, I guess," he said, smiling at her, chuckling back.

She rolled her eyes at his joke and moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to his back.

"This could be where the vic's scratch marks came from as well," she said as she moved her fingernails over his skin. Even though a dress shirt and an undershirt were between her fingers and his skin, he sighed in her ear, turning his head toward it.

"Mm-hmm…" he agreed huskily. "What next?"

"Well, she says he picked her up and carried her to his chair and sat down with her on top of him."

And with that, Stella was up off the desk, in Mac's arms and they were sitting back down in the leather desk chair. Stella straddled Mac's lap– his hands holding her hips steady as hers here resting on his chest.

Stella was ready to throw caution to the wind and strip them both down now. This was supposed to be a normal reenactment between two professional colleagues, and yet she was insanely aroused. Her panties were definitely wet and her breathing was rapid and unsteady. The sensation of Mac's erection against her body was completely dizzying.

As they took a moment to look at one another, Mac's phone rang again.

They stayed in the same position as he answered it, holding the phone against the ear that was away from Stella. She was occupying the one closest to her by taking her turn to nuzzle it. She couldn't help it… he got his turn, after all.

"Taylor."

"'Ey, Mac, it's Danny. Listen we've been going through these phone records and it turns out that our vic placed a call to Sara Rivers 15 minutes before T.O.D. and the call lasted throughout their… _encounter_."

"So, Sara was on the phone with Bill when he died?" Mac asked, more confused than ever. It wasn't helping that Stella had boldly started kissing the area behind his hear, licking, sucking and sometimes biting his earlobe and neck.

"Not exactly. It's a 15 minute long voicemail message. You gotta hear it, Mac. He starts leaving her a message as he's walking into his office, and he finds her waiting for him. He puts the phone down but turned on speakerphone instead of hanging up, and, uh, well let's just say we can hear _everything_ that happens. Sara Rivers is our killer; the case is as good as closed. Like I said, Mac, you guys gotta hear this. Can you be back here and in the A/V lab in a half hour?"

"Yeah, yeah, Danny. We'll be there." Mac hangs up the phone and groans at Stella, who was really getting creative on his ear. "Stella, what are you doing?"

She laughed at him. "You got your turn, now it's mine."

"Stella, I definitely didn't do _that_. Not that I'm complaining. Mmmm…" he trailed off as she took another bold step by grinding her pelvis into his.

"It's just a reenactment, Mac. We should be as accurate as we can, don't you think," she added in a hushed voice.

"Believe me, Stel, I wish we could continue this. But first of all, we're at a crime scene. Secondly, Danny just called. They have a very incriminating voicemail message back at the lab. Case is closed. We just have to get a motive from Sara and we can… um… go home."

His argument for stopping their reenactment was strong, but his actions spoke otherwise. He let his hands travel up her sides and back down again, and over her ass, squeezing gently. He heard her moan and he began placing light kisses over her collarbone.

"You're right. Let's get back to the lab. But you don't think you're really going home tonight, do you?" Stella asked in a whimpery voice.

He smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way out of Getty's office, Mac showed Stella an embarrassed expression and apologetically told her he needed the bathroom before he would be able to go back to the lab.

He met her in the car a few minutes later and slowly pulled the vehicle out into traffic and toward the crime lab.

"Can we talk, Stel?" he asked after a minute or two of silence.

"I guess we should…" she responded quietly, looking out the window. The few minutes she had spent alone had caused her to reflect on her bold moves with Mac back at the office. She hoped she hadn't ruined her most valued friendship.

"Stel, I've been trying for awhile to… well I guess this is probably a weird time to do this considering what just… but I've been feeling like maybe we should…" he trailed off and she turned to look at him when they were stopped at a traffic light.

"You're not making any sense. Can I talk?" He nodded.

"I don't know what came over me back there. You're my best friend, Mac, and if I ruined our friendship I'll never get over it. I let my emotions get the better of me and I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable. It was unprofessional and stupid and if you need to fire me now, you can."

"Stel, I'm not going to fire you," he said quickly, chuckling at how worried she was. "You know I can't do this job without you. And of course you haven't ruined our friendship. I was just as much to blame for what just happened. I don't know if you realized, but I definitely didn't dislike what was going on…"

She laughed at that and rolled her eyes.

"Stella, can I buy you dinner sometime?" he asked boldly. He reached over the console and took her hand in his as they pulled into a parking spot in the lab's parking garage. He turned to look at her. "I'm in love with you, Stel. I think it happened a while ago, I'm not sure. But I'm crazy about you. And I think I just realized that sometimes, bold moves are best. Please, let me take you out."

She nodded and showed him the biggest smile he had ever seen. He fell in love with her all over again when he saw her that happy.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to hear that," she admitted. "I am so in love with you, Mac."

He stared at her for a second, in awe of how beautiful she was. Then he leaned in slowly and took another bold step. He kissed her gently on the lips, lingering for a moment. She began to kiss him back, using her other hand to caress his face as she had done so many times before, and yet never quite like this. She smiled against his lips and he moved his mouth to kiss her cheek and jaw.

"Mac, let's go close this case. I'm tired of being at work."

He understood what she meant, kissed her one more time, chastely, on the lips and they got out of the car, and walked into the building, anxious for the end of the day.

* * *

In the A/V lab, Danny and Flack were waiting for them with the voicemail cued up to play at any minute.

"Hey guys. Suspect is already in the interrogation room. Give this a listen and then go ahead and get your confession," Flack said as they entered. He pressed play.

"Hey, baby, it's me. I just wanted to see how your meeting went. I'm planning on coming to your place tonight. I know you've had a rough week so let me make dinner tonight. And breakfast tomorrow, okay? I'll see you… Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

The phone sounded as it was being shuffled around for a moment, and then the voices became clear again. Stella and Mac nodded, realizing that was Bill setting it down on the bar, thinking he had hung up.

"—got done a little early. I have good news, sweetie. I closed it! We got the deal, Bill."

"Are you serious? Oh my God, this is incredible! Champagne? You're right, let's celebrate! I'm so proud of you, Sara!"

The detectives listened as they toasted, drank and proceeded onto intimacy on the desk and in the chair. The sounds on the tape, paired with the images he already had of Stella on that desk and in that chair made Mac a bit uncomfortable, but he contained himself, knowing that he would be likely spending the night with her soon.

They heard the couple finish up their lovemaking in the chair behind the desk.

"Bill, I need you to know that I will always love you, okay?" they heard Sara ask.

In response however, Bill could not form coherent sentences. They heard a gasp and a sob from Sara, followed by another admission of her love for him.

"God, what have I done? No…" Sara was shouting now. "That was supposed to be for me…"

The line went dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the interrogation room, Stella explained to Sara what they had found. The sex between the two of them was mutually consensual– Bill had not raped her, so any idea of a case of self-defense wouldn't do any good.

She told Sara about the voicemail they had recovered, about how they had heard her shock when Bill died in her arms, and how they had realized that the cyanide in Bill's system had come from the champagne that was being poured before he walked in the room.

"What were you doing with the poison?" Mac asked her.

"It wasn't meant for him," Sara explained through tears. "That was supposed to be for me. I loved Bill… so much. But we couldn't get married because of work. How would it look if the CEO's of our company got married? Unprofessional. So we had to stay a secret, and I was so tired of not being able to love him the way I wanted. I was going to kill myself. I wanted to tell him I loved him one more time. When were against the bar, and he was kissing me, and telling me how proud he was of me, and how much he loved me, I just got flustered. He took the wrong glass and I didn't even notice. And then he died… instead of me."


	6. Chapter 6

The case had finally wrapped. The team was gone, and Mac was in his office, getting ready to actually head somewhere other than his office for the night.

He and Stella hadn't had a chance to see one another since they had gotten Sara Rivers to confess. They both had paperwork to do and he had to make sure all of the days' other cases were ready to be closed as well.

He was thinking about Sara Rivers' motive as he sat at his desk. She was going to kill herself because she couldn't be with the man she loved. Because it wouldn't be professional.

He had to admit, the idea of unprofessionalism was hanging around in his head, considering the decision he and Stella made earlier that very day to start a relationship. Would there be consequences for them? Maybe. He checked policy, and there was no rule strictly forbidding office relationships. Still, he knew they would catch shit from Sinclair.

But, God, did it really matter? He was handed a gift today. "I am in love with Stella. And she is in love with me," he thought to himself. "Fuck everything else."

Just then a knock on his door brought him back to his senses. There was Stella, leaning against the doorframe with the most beautiful expression on her face. She looked shy and happy at the same time. And his heart melted. She was holding two champagne glasses in one hand, and a bottle in the other.

"I found it in the fridge. It's left over from when Adam passed his last certification," she said as she walked around to his desk and sat on it, right in front of him, crossing her legs. One of his hands went to the back of her calf and began drawing small circles. He dropped his head into her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" she asked softly. He looked up, into her eyes.

"You are the woman I love. And we work together. And that is unprofessional. But I will not let this slip by because I have never felt this way before, Stel. And I never want to stop feeling it." He kissed her knee just below where her skirt ended.

She reached under his chin and pulled his head up to look at her. Smiling at him softly, she nodded.

"You are everything I need." It was all she could say, but he knew what she meant. Even if the world came apart around them, they would have each other. They'd have their jobs threatened, probably. They'd face inquiries, probably. But they would live, because they had one another. And that was certain.

So as Mac poured what was left of the champagne bottle into the two glasses and stood up, handing her one of them, he felt ready to take on whatever would be thrown their way.

"To you and me. Finally," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, finally."

They touched glasses, took a sip, and he kissed her right there, in his office. He kissed her with as much passion as he had in him, and she felt it, and reciprocated.

"Hey, wait a second," he said suddenly, breaking the kiss and shooting a jokingly suspicious look at the champagne. "This is all a bit too familiar. Are you trying to poison me, Stella Bonasera?"

She laughed and nestled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Not a chance. Take me home, Mac. I am not done with you yet."


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to Stella's apartment was too long for their liking. The day had left them hungry to discover more of one another, and neither of them could wait to get out of the lab.

At the door to her apartment, she struggled to unlock it. Mac was behind her, with his arms around her, kissing every inch he could find of her neck.

Finally, he reached out and took the keys from her as she tilted her head to give him better access, sighing contentedly at his touch. He unlocked the door with ease and they were through the doorway.

Kicking it closed, he had her against it in a matter of seconds, kissing her senseless. His hands roamed her body, tangled in her hair. Hers were pulling him closer, fisting handfuls of his shirt.

He nudged one of his knees between her legs to get even closer to her. She could feel his erection again, already, against her belly, and she immediately began working at the tie that she'd been dying to take off of him all day. As she slid it off of his shoulders, he caught her wrists and held them up in the air with one hand as he removed her blouse in one smooth motion with the other hand.

She lowered her hands to him and undid each button of his dress shirt in record time, pushing it off of him after she pulled the shirttails out from under his belt. The undershirt was next and finally she felt his bare chest against her– her back pushed against the cool door of the apartment.

He unzipped the back of her skirt and it pooled at her feet. He let his eyes travel back up her long legs, over her black lacy panties, and over her breasts, covered in a matching black bra. He groaned audibly.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, and then kissed her again.

She smiled and let her hands travel down his chest. They stopped at his belt buckle. She started undoing it as he kissed her urgently. She took a second to let one hand rub his length through his pants once, then twice. And when his hips jerked into her hand, she finished undoing the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping. She pushed the pants down his legs and slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs, rubbing him again. When she heard another low groan, she knew it was time to take it into the bedroom.

She took Mac's hand and guided him through her apartment, into her bedroom in the back. As they walked she managed to push his boxer-briefs down his legs and he stepped out of them. Somehow, he unclasped her bra and that was shed too. By the time she fell back onto her bed, the only thing remaining was her panties. And those too were removed seconds later when Mac slowly slid them off of her.

He stood before her while she lay on the bed, trying to memorize his view. She got impatient, however and hooked a foot around his back, pulling her to him. He fell onto her, and they found themselves back in their frenzied kisses and caresses.

He traveled down her body and took a nipple into his mouth. She sighed as he took the other in his hands, kneading and rubbing as his mouth worked the other. And, to be fair, he thought, he switched. Giving the other one just as much attention with his mouth, he listened to her breathing and felt her chest rise and fall dramatically.

He planted kisses in the valley between her breasts while he rubbed them. And began traveling lower. He passed her belly, over her abdomen and stopped when his chin rested on her pubic bone. He looked up her torso, saw her face smiling back at him and took a mental picture. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

And then, he spread her legs with his hands. He rubbed her inner thighs up and down, getting closer to her core with each pass. Finally his fingers met one another at her center, and they brushed her lips, spreading them just a little. He felt how turned on she was and he felt his erection tighten more, too.

He used one finger to rub her slit up and down a few times, spreading the moisture there. Then he slipped two fingers into her and he watched her eyes widen in pleasure as he began moving them in her. In and out, slowly. He heard her whispered moans. Saw her bite her lip. He curled his fingers inside her and found her G-spot. Her hips jerked a little and she was louder.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah…." The whispered sound was making him crazy. Pleasuring her like this would never ever get old. And as if to prove his point, he sought her clit with his thumb, and began rubbing it in circles as he fingered her faster.

She cried out louder. "Fuck, Mac. Oh, fuck."

And then, because he couldn't get enough, he added his tongue to the mix, running it over what he could of her slit a few times, and then moving it to her clit, flicking it as quickly as he could. She held his head to her there, and he sucked on her, hard, flicking the bud over and over while he sucked.

"He felt her hips buck against his face and heard her screams. He took his fingers out of her, licked her opening a few times gently and then raised his head.

"Oh, you son of a bitch," she panted. "I was about to come… ohhhh."

Her hands traveled to her own breasts, where she rubbed and kneaded her nipples. Her eyes closed.

"I need you, Mac. Come on."

That was all he needed. She was obviously telling the truth; her body was arching from her own touch.

So he moved up her body, kissed her harder than ever and took over her work on her breasts with his own hands. Hers traveled to his cock, where they rubbed him up and down for a moment, and then guided him to her entrance.

He pushed in to her and she bit down on his shoulder. He stayed there for a moment, waiting for her to adjust. She lifted her mouth from shoulder and kissed him on the mouth, urging him on.

So he started moving his hips. Gently, he pulled himself out and then pushed back in, deeper this time. Hearing her moan, he did it again, faster, and then faster still. Soon, they had found a rhythm, and he was crashing into her, plunging as deeply as he could. She had lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, which allowed him even further into her.

Her nails scratched over his back, traveled to his ass and squeezed, letting him know she wanted it harder.

"Yeah, Mac. Ohhhhh… fuck… fuck." The sounds she was making were going to be the death of him, he though. He rolled his eyes back as he heard his name over and over, followed by "Ohhhhhhh God" and "Ahhh! Mmmmm…" and "Fuck me…. Ohhhh."

Her cries became louder and more frequent as they kept going, her hips lifting to meet his each time he plunged back into her. When he reached down and rubbed her clit as he was fucking her, she came undone. Her muscles tightened, and he felt her juices release. He pumped hard several more times and he came too, hard.

They came down from their orgasms slowly. He kept rubbing her clit. She was kissing his neck. And then he rolled them onto their sides, facing one another. She wrapped one leg over his.

"God, Stel." He said to her, looking in her eyes. "That was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

"Mmmm… you're not so bad yourself, Mac," she chuckled. He loved watching her smile. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Let's do that forever."

"Fine with me," he whispered. He kissed her gently on the forehead, on her nose, her chin. She was smiling at him lovingly. When he went to kiss her eyelids, he saw a tear running down the side of her face.

"Stella," he said kissing the tear to stop it from going any further. "I love you. And forever sounds perfect."


End file.
